This invention is directed to a low profile electrical connector of the type for electrically interconnecting a flexible film, having electrical circuitry thereon, to a planar electronic device, such as a printed circuit board (PCB).
With future requirements for computers and other communication equipment placing a premium on space, it was critical to develop an electrical connector that would satisfy this need. Dimensionally, little space is required above the PCB.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,792, assigned to the assignee hereof, teaches an electrical connector for flexible printed cable, where the cable enters laterally into the connector housing and the connector housing includes a pivotally mounted cover member which moves from an open position to allow entry of the cable to a closed position to effect electrical engagement with the cable.
The manner by which the present invention provides for a cost effective low profile connector will become apparent to those skilled in the art from reading the following specification, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.